


Marked

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wondered how she got the letters so consistent without looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Sirius wondered how she got the letters so consistent without looking. The first time he had thought it was an unintentional coincidence, but as the letters extended across his back that it was premeditated became obvious. Every morning he observed her fluid nail signature in the bathroom mirror with a sort of horror mixed with adoration. He was half afraid that something would keep her from completing it. He was as invested as if he had chosen it for a tattoo, instead of it having been her move to brand him. When her mark was fully inscribed in bloody gashes, he had thought it was done. He was wrong though and every night she dug the scabs back out till the blood flowed freely and the marks deepened and widened and he knew that the scars would never heal, even if she ever stopped working on them.


End file.
